


Chains of the Heart

by Letterblade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Background Polyamory, Bondage, Community: kink_las, F/M, Guilt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are things you haven't told me, Riku. So I figured I'd kidnap and interrogate you. Now that I know nifty new magic and all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 10 of Kink LAS: abduction as seduction.

Riku wakes from the blurry depths of magical sleep to sun-warmed wood against his back and the gentle rocking of a boat upon the waves.

"What the hell," he mutters, and tries to sit up--and he's bound, rope holding his arms against his chest, palms down. He can't summon his Keyblade, not safely, and he hisses in anger, thrashes, rocking the boat--

And Kairi looks down at him, smiles, and winks. "Hey, sleepyhead. It's okay."

She's rowing them. Perched above him, rowing in long smooth strokes, glowing in the sunlight. He cranes his head and sees the familiar outline of their play island, bobbing ever closer.

"What," he asks flatly.

"Trust me," she says. _Body and soul,_ he'd answer, but it's not like he'd admit that.

"Really. What."

She lets that slide until she's got the boat docked. Until she helps Riku up and out and brushes his hair out of his eyes. He shivers at her touch, trying not to show it. "I could still call darkness, you know," he says.

"I know." She smiles up at him. "But I have the chains of your heart."

She lays her hand right there, and Riku feels it racing and tries, really hard, not to say something stupid. _She doesn't like you, idiot, she likes Sora. Down, boy..._

"There are things you haven't told me, Riku." Mischief creeps into her voice. "So I figured I'd kidnap and interrogate you. Now that I know nifty new magic and all."

Riku wishes his hands were free _just_ so he could smack his forehead.

Kairi laughs and shoves him. "Forward march!"

Riku rolls his eyes, tries to ignore the heady jolts of arousal he feels at her every _touch_ , and lets her guide him along the boardwalks. And then a chill runs down his spine as they turn off the path, as he has to crouch under the bushes...

She's taking him to the secret place.

He hasn't been here since he opened the door. Since he destroyed his world, killed nearly everyone he knew...

Kairi tugs him down to kneel, which is good, because his legs are buckling a little.

"And how, exactly, do you plan to interrogate me?" he asks, trying to sound sarcastic with a dry mouth. "If you tickle me, I _will_ darkness-bomb you in the face. Don't think I won't."

Kairi grins and settles down, facing him. "I have the chains of your heart," she says again, and Riku shudders and feels naked. "A question for a question, my most handsome prisoner." _Fabulous_ , Riku thinks, _now she's teasing._ "Really, it's just one thing I need to ask you. And one thing you need to ask me."

"Kairi..."

"You can't hide from me forever, Riku," she says gently. "I don't _want_ you to hide. Not anything."

"No you don't--"

"Did you open the door?" she asks, soft and absolute. And here, right before that door, there's no asking what she means. Here, where Kairi's heart had been ripped out because of Riku's stupidity. Where he'd fucked up everything and never been able to fix it. Left to Sora to fix, and the price he'd paid...

He's too pale and choked up to lie, he thinks. It would look ridiculous.

"Yes."

"I thought so," Kairi murmurs, and then leans forward as Riku curls up, strokes his hair, and kisses him gently on his forehead. "I forgive you."

Riku feels like his heart is turning inside out, emotions he can't even name. How could she even--? "I _killed_ you," he chokes.

"I got better."

"That's not--"

"Sssh. It's over. I forgive you." She wraps her arms around him, holds him, as he clenches his hands in his bonds and tries not to cry. She has her face in his hair; he can smell the sunlight on her skin. The last time they'd been this close, she was limp in his arms, lost in heartless, lifeless sleep, all his fault...

They stay like that for a long while.

"Hey," she says at last, ruffling his hair. "You're still my prisoner, you know. Remember what I said?"

"A question for a question?"

"There's something you need to ask me. That you need to be brave enough to ask, just like you were brave enough to answer."

"I don't know what you--"

"Oi. Even if you're a boy, you can't be _that_ dumb."

"Fine," he mutters. "Do you love Sora?"

"Riku!" she snaps, annoyed. "That's not the right question."

He studies the mushrooms in one corner.

Kairi straddles his thighs and shoves him, somewhat gently, against the stone wall. His throat tightens, arousal shoots straight to his cock, and he hopes like hell she doesn't notice. Tied up and pushed around... _great, on top of everything, I'm a pervert._

"Don't make me get serious," Kairi murmurs, right in his face. " _Really_ , Riku, how much will it take before you ask?"

He closes his eyes, heart clenching, and gives in. "Do you love me?"

" _Yes_ ," she whispers, fervent. "A thousand times, yes."

And then she kisses him, and his world turns upside-down. He can't even _think_ , she's sweet and soft atop him, tongue flicking at his lips, and he surrenders his mouth, would surrender anything, everything...

"I love you both," she murmurs, after a long, long kiss. "Even if you are stupid boys."

He just stares at her, and can't find words.

"Oh, Riku," she sighs, and wraps around him. Giggles softly and grinds her hips down--shit, he thinks, she noticed. "Oh, _Riku_! Do you like being my prisoner?"

"...I plead the fifth."

She laughs and runs fingertips over his bonds.

"I can't...hold you," he murmurs. "Kairi..."

"Mmm. I think I like this, though." She trails one finger down the side of his face, down his throat. He shudders and, somehow, doesn't buck against her.

"I'm...yours. Long as you want me. Doesn't matter if I'm bound."

She laughs. "Long as I want you? That'll be forever." And this time, when she kisses him, she doesn't stop.


End file.
